Calendrier de l'avant
by Chamallow Pasteque
Summary: Un calendrier de l'avant sur le couple Gordon et Queen en attendant Noël
1. Froid

Étant une grande fan des spectres, je voulais tenter de faire un petit recueil sur un couple assez présent quand il s'agir de couple de spectres mais peu connu quand même: Gordon x Queen. Et je me suis dis qu'un petit calendrier de l'avant sur eux pourrait être pas mal.

Premier thème: Froid

* * *

Réprimant un frisson, Queen regarda la température et le degrés de chauffage du radiateur avant de soupirer. Même si il vivait dans un royaume souterrain, le spectre était frileux et quand l'hiver arrivait, il se réfugiait sous une montagne de couverture et mettait le chauffage à fond.

Mais en cet instant, même cela ne lui suffisait pas et il continuait de grelotter.

C'est alors qu'il sentit deux bras lui entourer les hanches et une masse haute se coller à son dos.

\- Et bien, tu as encore froid ?

\- Te fiche pas de moi, Gordon, râla l'Alraune en donnant un petit coup de coude à son amant.

\- Mais je ne me moque pas de toi, je constate simplement.

Ce disant, il lâcha son compagnon avant de s'assoir sur le canapé et lui fit signe d'approcher. Le jeune homme aux cheveux fuchsia s'approcha alors et s'installa sur les genoux du Minotaure qui entoura de suite ses bras autour de son corps frêle et de le tenir contre lui. Queen ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant de bien-être avant de tourner la tête vers son petit ami.

\- Tu sais quoi, Gordon ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu es la meilleure bouillotte que je n'aie jamais eue.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc tu es avec moi parce que je suis une bouillotte ? lui demanda le plus grand des deux avec une fausse moue peinée.

\- En partie. Mais si je suis avec toi c'est avant tout parce que t'es un bon coup et que t'es séduisant.

\- Ouais en gros les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles je suis avec toi.

\- Et alors ? Tu m'aimes quand même, non ?

Gordon hocha la tête avant de séparer la distance entre les lèvres de Queen et les siennes et d'échanger un doux baiser avec son amant qui se pelotonna davantage contre lui profitant de la chaleur.


	2. Neige

Cette fois, le thème de ce petit texte est Neige. Car oui, un Noël sans neige c'est un peu triste.

* * *

Surpris, Gordon leva la paume de sa main vers le ciel pour récolter un flocon de neige sur sa peau légèrement bronzée. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu la neige durant sa vie et Queen encore moins au vu de la lueur de curiosité qui brillait dans ses yeux violets.

\- C'est joli, finit-il par dire en regardant l'étoile blanche fondre au contact de la peau chaude de son amant.

\- Tu aime le spectacle de la neige qui tombe ?

\- Oui c'est plutôt... romantique, non ?

Ce disant, il sortit sa langue de sa bouche pour laisser des flocons se poser dessus. Gordon étouffa un petit rire devant la gaminerie de son copain. C'est qu'il fallait avouer qu'il avait l'air un peu idiot la langue sortie et la bouche grande ouverte.

Et puis, sans crier gare, Queen se jeta sur son compagnon le faisant basculer en arrière et tomber sur le dos dans la poudreuse assez épaisse.

\- Ah, c'est froid ! s'exclama le Minotaure en sentant la neige se glisser sous ses habits. Queen, t'es chiant !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondu l'Alraune pas le moins du monde ému par la situation du polonais.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne rassemble de la neige, passe deux doigts entre le jean et le ventre du spectre à l'étoile de la magie et ne lui glisse la poudre blanche et glacée dedans.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Dans un cri de surprise et de colère, l'allemand se leva à la hâte et sautilla sur place en criant et entamant une danse qui fit se plier de rire le Minotaure alors que son amant secouait les jambes comme un fou pour y déloger la neige qui s'y était glissée.

\- Gordon, le menaça Queen les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Oui, mon coeur ? fit le concerné d'un air faussement innocent.

\- Ce soir, ceinture !

\- Ah oui ? Je tiens plus longtemps que toi je te rappelle. Vu que tu es un peu nympho...

\- Connard.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais, tu m'aimes pour ça.

\- Tss, rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur toi déjà, Minotaure ?

\- Parce que je suis le seul à te supporter, Alraune.

Vexé et boudeur, Queen s'éloigna en trainant les pieds suivit par un Gordon non peu fier de son coup.


	3. Chien

Cette fois le thème est: Chien.

* * *

Queen regarda un instant Gordon qui bricolait tranquillement dans son coin tandis que l'Alraune buvait un thé à la vanille. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, le couple avait décidé que ce serait mignon d'avoir un animal de compagnie.

Mais en voyant son compagnon changer la porte, Queen se demandait si adopter un bébé chien tricéphale rouge et destructeur de mobilier avait été une aussi bonne idée que ça.

Surtout que le chiot, baptisé Thorn, regardait ses maîtres avec ce qui semblait être un sourire placé sur ses trois museaux semblant penser à sa prochaine bêtise.

\- Bousille-nous encore une porte, Thorn et je te promets que tu termine attaché dehors ! le menaça l'Alraune imité par le Minotaure qui foudroyait la créature écarlate du regard.


	4. Sérénité

Cette fois le thème est: sérénité

* * *

Allongé sur le lit, Queen regardait le plafond sans bouger. Son corps entier était détendu et sa respiration calme. Tout indiquait chez l'Alraune une envie de décompression et de silence.

Lui aussi couché sur le lit qu'il partageait avec le spectre aux cheveux fuchsia, Gordon observait son amant avant de lever la main et de la passer dans la courte chevelure de ce dernier qui modula un son à mi-chemin entre un gémissement et un ronronnement ce qui fit sourire le Minotaure. Rare étaient les moments où son compagnon était calme. Toujours en train de s'activer ou de chercher des noises à quelqu'un quand il ne jouait pas avec Thorn.

Le seul moment à vrai dire où il se laissait aller c'était quand il dormait. Alors autant dire que Gordon profitait un maximum de cet instant de sérénité.

\- Gordon, se fit soudain entendre la voix de Queen.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

\- Câlin.

Évidemment, l'étoile de l'emprisonnement ne se fit pas prier enlaça son petit ami qui resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu peux sortir Thorn, s'il te plaît ? Il fait froid et je ne veux pas sortir.

Qui a dit que Queen était un ange, au fait ? Car c'était surtout un fieffé démon prêt à tout pour embêter son monde et non le fait qu'il soit attirant et sexy n'était pas une raison suffisante pour étouffer son côté de petit diable en armure en forme de fleur.


End file.
